


Next Generation of the Ink Dynasty

by HeavenSent003



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23845894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeavenSent003/pseuds/HeavenSent003
Summary: What happens when both the descendants of Joey Drew and Henry Stein meet after decades? Chaos that's what! Follow Hank, Henry's descendant, as he picks up where Henry left off at the newly refurbished Joey Drew Studios to be the head animator for the new Bendy cartoons. But a few certain toons also want to make their introduction known not only to Hank, but to the world as well.
Relationships: Alice Angel/Bendy (Bendy and the Ink Machine), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there readers~  
> I'm pleased to announce that I'll be posting some of my existing chapters of my fanfics on AO3!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading my fics as much as SDF, who is my wonderful co author in her works of brilliant literary art work. 
> 
> Anywho~  
> Onto the action!!!

It was back in 1933 that a young animator of 22 years old, named Henry Stein, finished college for talented artists. And with his dream of becoming big in the world of art, he set off to join Joey Drew's Studios. Which, at the time, was becoming a popular animation and entertainment business. And it just so happened that Henry's long time friend was head CEO of the business, Mister Joey Drew himself. But he wasn't accepted until he was 23 years old. And after a few months within working at the studio, Henry got the position of head chief animator of the department, not only because he had connections, but because of his incredible talent of drawing. And it was Henry himself that created the studio's mascot and children's cartoon icon, Bendy the Dancing Demon. Now just with the word "demon" in itself was kinda intimidating and taboo. But Henry made sure that the designs for Bendy and crew had a friendly look to it. So that it didn't scare the children and it's other audiences. And within that one year of working in the studio, at the age of 23 years old, his cartoon became a hit amongst the masses! Merchandising and advertisement for the cartoon was skyrocketing. Heck, they even had plans on starting an amusement park T-totally themed around Bendy and crew. But unfortunately, due to Joey's crazy ideals, that after 2 years working in the business, Henry decided to resign. The year that he resigned was the year of 1936, which was 3 years before the end of the Great Depression and the beginning of World War 2. 

Now everyone knows that when Henry resigned, the studio's finances took a plummet off the cliff of stability. And unfortunately, so did Joey's sound of mind, reasoning, and sanity. Which, he then, started the whole cartoon occult and genocide. But, Henry didn't know this. He at the time was trying to find a stable job and possibly starting a family. Which, within 3 years span of time, he achieved. He had married a beautiful woman named Rosemary within a few months after he resigned. She had beautiful scarlet red hair, emerald green eyes, a healthy pale white complexion with rosie cheeks, and had a slender but strong body physique. A lovely woman that she was. But she was also a woman of God and believed highly that women had rights to work and receive privileges just as much as any man would. And she taught these values of hers to her and Henry's children. Before the war started, they had four children. The oldest was a little blonde haired and blue eyed boy named Henry the second, or Junior for short. He was born a month after his parents had married in 1936. The middle children were identical red haired twins, a girl and a boy, with green eyes. Their names were Ronald and Rosetta. They were born a year later. And the youngest was a blonde haired girl, who also was born a year after her middle siblings. Although what made her different from her siblings, appearance wise, was that her eyes were two separate colors. The left eye was blue and the right eye was green.

Henry loved everyone of them from the bottom of his heart. He taught them everything he knew about drawing and art before he was enlisted in the army to fight in WW2. During his time in service, he constantly thought of his family and what would happen to them if something were to happen to him. But he also remembered his time during his work days at Joey's studio. He wondered how Joey was doing and what became of the staff that worked on the Bendy cartoon. He even wondered if the cartoons were alright. He desperately hoped that no new rookie changed how the Bendy cartoon was supposed to be, or worse, cancelled. He wrote letters to his family and to Joey to see if anything bad happened. The letters to his family were always replied back to him, but Joey never responded. Which in some cases was reasonable. They had a huge falling out and possibly to the expense of the studio and the jobs it supported the staff and their families. 

During Henry's time in the war, he had injured and killed many of the Nazis. And in turn, he himself got severly injured. His hands were ruined and stained with his and the enemy's blood. He knew in those writhing moments of pain, that he was never going to be the same. After he came home from the war in 1945, at the age of 34 years old, he had received a purple heart for being in injured in the line of duty in the war. When he came back to his family, he didn't know how to react. He had killed so many people all in the name of peace for his country and protection for his family. But, in his mind, it didn't give him the closure that he needed. He would always feel the deep scarlet red liquid stain on his hands for the rest of his life. He, at one point in his life wanted to return to Joey's studio to see if they can work it out. But the guilt of taking lives had plagued his mind, and the fact that his hands couldn't draw as good anymore, just gave him more doubt that Joey would take him back to work. Henry missed drawing Bendy and crew so much that he tried his best to teach his children how to draw them. The children had much talent in drawing, but Junior showed much promise in being a future animator. He truly was a real prodigy! 

Months and years came and passed, then one day a suspicious letter came in the mail. It was an invitation to Joey Drew Studios, sent by none other but by Mister Joey Drew himself! Henry raised a brow when he read the invite. After 30 years of no contact or even a simple reply back from his letters whatsoever, now wanted Henry, who by the way, is at the ripe age of 55 years old, wanted Henry to come by the studio. Apparently, Joey had something amazing to show to Henry, and that it was his latest breakthrough. And he wanted the one who made it all possible to be there. Henry scratched the back of his head and wondered why of all the times Joey had to contact him, it would be now? But this was a good opportunity for Henry. He could make it up to Joey and ask him a second chance to make things right. He also wanted to talk to Joey to see if he can give his oldest son, Junior, who is now 30 years old, a new job, since his previous job had to let him go due to bankruptcy. Junior had grown up to be an excellent artist, especially as an animator. But he was never able to get an animation job, but worked odd jobs here and there. Which in hindsight, wasn't getting him anywhere, career wise. Henry wanted his son to have a future that would benefit him and make him happy at the same time. So, later that evening, he told his family that he would be visiting an old friend of his and would be back a day or so later.

But as we know how the story goes, he ends up being there a lot longer than he anticipated. Henry, in the end manages to make it out alive, barely. But he was never able to achieve his goal. But he did learn one thing. That this was only the beginning, and that one day, someone in his family was going to have to face his inner demons. Because, somehow he knew that, when that day came, he wouldn't be able to face them at all. He wasn't even sure if he was going to be alive then at all. But somehow, he knew that this wasn't the last time that Bendy will make his new debut. 

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 (part 1): The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We'll finally see how the next generation handles the mysteries of the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there! Heaven here~  
> Second chapter of this series....  
> And it has two parts!!! WHAAAAATTTT~!!!!  
> LOLOL!!!!
> 
> I hope you all like it. And don't be afraid to ask questions. Both me and my co author/friend of mine, will be happy to answer anything in both of our works! 😉

It was late June in the year of 2018 and Henry Stein the fourth, Henry's great grandson, was in a taxi waiting to arrive at the old studio that his great grandpa used to work at. It was only this morning that he was going through his great grandfather's stuff after he was admitted to the nursing home just last week. Henry was now 107 years old and was still going strong. But the fact was, was that he couldn't be left alone for too long and needed constant attention, just in case if something were to happen to him. His son, who is now 82 years old and is a proud grandfather of several dozen grandchildren. And the rest of the family thought it was a good idea that he went to somewhere he'll receive proper care on a daily basis. Henry was hesitant at first but then he thought of all the times he wasn't able to do the simplest of things without help from one of his family members. Begrudgingly, he agreed to go. So as the family was packing his stuff, Henry the fourth, or Hank as everyone calls him, started rummaging through some of his great gramp's stuff from his heyday in the 1930's. Some of the stuff were old relics from the war and some of the stuff was from all of his previous jobs. Including animation equipment from his time in the studio. All of this piqued his interest, especially the equipment. And just like the previous three generations, he was also is a fantastic animation artist and loved drawing. He asked his great gramps if it was okay if he could borrow some of his equipment and practice his drawing. Henry said that he would do him a bigger favor. Since Henry could no longer draw like he used to and since the equipment was just sitting up in the attic collecting dust-. He figured that he would rather pass it on to the next generation of artists than letting it go to waste. Hank asked if it was okay if he could really have all of his equipment. Henry nodded in agreement. 

Hank was so happy that he had professional equipment that he could use for his future career. Though the equipment is quite old, he still loved and appreciated the gift from his great grandpa. It was now officially his personal treasure. When he was putting the equipment in his room, he noticed in a box of note books amongst the animation and drawing equipment. He picked one up that had the title, "Bendy drawings" and skimmed through it till he came upon a cartoon sketch of a little friendly cartoon picture of a cute looking little devil wearing a bowtie. And all around the sketch were several notes about his personality and what he could do. Hank really liked the sketch. It reminded him of the old cartoons that was booted off the air when color came to the big picture. He always adored the black and white cartoons. It always made him laugh and always managed to bring a big smile on his face. But something about the name of this particular character sounded familiar. He figured that if he looked through more of the books, then he could figure out where he heard this character from. He flipped through book after book but nothing sparked anything in his memory. All there was, was ideas for coming up with new episodes of the Bendy cartoon and more sketches of different characters and notes about their personality traits and such. It wasn't till he reached the end of the final book that he finally realized where he heard the name of Bendy and the characters from. His great Gramps told him and his family members of what happened all those years ago in the old Joey Drew's Studios. He always thought that Henry was just trying to scare him and his siblings into behaving by making up scary stories. But he told those stories when he was still only 6 years old in 2004. But now that it was the year of 2018 and he was going on 20 years old, he thought, "I thought all those stories were nothing but white lies told as scary legends. I never thought that he was telling the truth!" 

What he read at the end of the last books were logs about his survival days locked in the studio, fighting and running for his life. And judging by the amount of ink, tears, and blood stains that covered the book covers and pages, he knew his great grandpa wasn't making it up. Especially after he found the letter that Joey Drew sent him all those years ago. Finding the letter just proves of what sort of Hell Henry went through, besides reading his log book. He wanted to ask Henry himself, but he feared that he might cause his great grandpa to have a heart attack trying to force him to remember everything that he went through. As he decided to not share the new information he just learned to his family, he packed the books with the sketches and such into his room. And amongst the animation stuff that he was cramming into his room, he also found a small box that had all the items that Henry had sent over from when he was in the war. In the box were old letters, an old looking journal, a WW2 army helmet, and two medals. One was for a badge of honor and bravery and a purple heart for being injured in the line of duty. Hank read every single page of both the letters and the journal. It all described of how it was in the war and how awful the conditions were. But despite how bad things were, he still thought of his family and friends and how, even from across the sea, he still loved them and continued to fight for them. The journal also contained his stories even after the war. Like how in 1968, two years after the incident in the studio, his son, Junior, who back then was at the age of 32, became a father. His first born, Henry the third, or Harry as they called him, was Hank's dad. Henry was the happiest grandfather in the world! Besides his times in the studio, the marriage to his wife, the birth of his children, and the marriage of his first child, Junior, (immediately after he got home after the incident that year in 1966). This was one of the happiest moments of his life! Even more so when he started to get more in-laws and grandchildren. Then 30 years later, in the year of 1998, Henry the fourth, or Hank, was born. The first of his great grandchildren. And here Henry thought that he wouldn't be alive to see this happen. He thanked God everyday from then on for letting him live this far. 

Hank smiled when he read the entry. Then as he turned the page and noticed that in the last entry, Henry wrote how he was concerned about his family ever returning to the old studio. And if anyone of his family reads this journal, and if, for whatever reason, return to the studio, then he only had this to say, "Run. Run and fight by whatever means necessary! Eat what you can and survive until you can get out!" Hank shuddered at this omninous warning. He thought to himself, "Will do, Gramps! Will do!" As he packed the rest of Henry's stuff and put it in the moving truck, he bid his great grandpa farewell until he visited him in the nursing home. Later, he decided to practice drawing some of the Bendy characters using some of the equipment that he inherited. He was up all day and night trying to perfect his gramps drawing style of the Bendy cartoon characters. It was around 12 o'clock a.m. when he finished his last drawing. He actually managed to recreate all of the Bendy crew in the same style as Henry's! He was rather proud of this accomplishment of his. Of course he had to sign at the bottom of the pages when he was done to show that it was his drawings, but made sure to give credit to his great grandpa as well. As he got that done, he realized that it was already drawing close to one o'clock in the morning. He stretched his body all in one exhausted yawn. He sleepily rose from his chair, walked away from his drawing desk, and flopped on top of his bed. He turned off his lamp and went into deep sleep almost immediately.

But something wasn't right. Something was in the air. All of a sudden, a little ink like creature somehow managed to unlock the bedroom window and slip inside. It turned it's inky head right at Hank and decided to take a closer look at him. It checked to see if he was in deep sleep and confirmed it when the creature snapped its inky fingers in his face and waved its inky hand in front of his face. The most Hank did was mumble a bit and turn over to the opposite side of the bed. The creature turned away from Hank and turned its attention towards the drawings that Hank made. It picked up and looked over all of the pages then paused and stared deeply at the last drawing. And with a creepy and inky smile, it looked back at Hank, then decided to "borrow" the drawings. It leapt from the second story window, ran across the front lawn, and stopped at the mailbox. He opened the mailbox door and from it's bag, that it kept by the mail post ahead of time, unzipped it, and pulled out a letter. It put in the mailbox and raised the little red flag and scurried off into the night.

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So how was it? Interesting~?   
> AND, I left it at a cliffhanger, didn't I? I'M SO EVIL!!!! MWAHAHAHA!!!!  
>  LOLOL!!!! 😝  
> Well see you in part 2~  
> Heaven OUT!!! PEACE!!!!✌️


	3. Chapter 2 (part 2) The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is now severely confused at what happened to his drawings. What's going to happen next~?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey y'all! Sorry that I left you in the dark for so long! I'll try better next time! Hope you love this chapter!

"What the He---"..... As Hank paused he scratched his head and made a confused look on his face. It was now morning and he had just gotten up from a peaceful night's sleep. And it wasn't till after that he had gotten ready for the day that he had noticed that his drawings and all the progress that he had made with his animation had disappeared! But then he noticed that ink had dripped from his desk to his window. This was confusing. It's not like the drawings came "alive" and "walked off on their own". At least, not this time. Or had it? Fearing the worst he followed the ink trail across the room, raced downstairs, and then went into the backyard all the way to the mailbox to where the trail ended.

The mailbox was covered with a black oozing substance that LOOKED like ink but had the substance and texture as blood or mud? He noticed that the little flag on the mailbox was raised. Meaning there was something in it. He slowly opened the mailbox hoping that it was just a letter but was fearing the worst possible outcome. When he finally had the courage to open it all the way, he realized it WAS just a letter. A very distorted and shabby looking thing, but a letter none the less. He slowly picked up the letter and looked it over to see who it was addressed too and who it was from. Apparently, the letter was addressed to him! As for the sender......it read, "Your future". 

As he opened up the omninous looking letter, he learned that it was from a descendant of Joey Drew. Her name was Jacqueline Drew and she was the granddaughter of Joey Drew. She had "contacted" Hank because she had been planning on reopening the studio. She had thought that such a building would be great place to start her own career in the animation business. And that she would love to have the honor of having him as her star animator. The deadline to respond to this request was this afternoon. The contact number and the address to the place was at the bottom of the letter. He needed to answer immediately if he wanted any part in this project. At first he thought, "Are you serious? After everything that my great gramps went through? Maybe she doesn't know? I find that hard to believe. Maybe she just doesn't believe it like how I first did." 

Regardless, he needed to respond post haste. He made a straight beeline back towards the house and to the telephone. He called the number and waited for the phone to pick up. It felt for what seemed like an eternity until the phone finally picked up. "Hello? How may I help you?" "Hello? Is this miss Jacqueline Drew that I'm talking to?" "Yes it is. Who is asking?" "Yes! This is Henry Stein calling." "Oh yes! I've been expecting your call for quite some time." That's strange, he had only just received the letter today and it had only said to contact her today immediately. He didn't know that he was supposed to contact her sooner than today.

"I'm sorry that you had to wait for so long, Miss Drew." "Oh please, you can call me Jackie if you want dear. But regardless, since you called, I'm guessing you want the position?" "Well it does seem interesting. But I'm afraid that I won't know whether or not I'll be fully prepared and equipped for the job. Especially without knowing the current progression on how well the business is starting up." "Well then, how about you come on down and see how things are? I'm sure that you'll find the building in much better shape than it was YEARS ago. After you see the whole place I'm sure that you'll be in favor in working here. What do you say?" "Well I'd say I'd be willing to give it a shot. When do you want me down there?" "Well if you're not too terribly busy, this afternoon I would hope?" "This afternoon? Hmmmmm.... Well alright, I suppose that would be alright." "Excellent!!! I'll see you later today then. Good day Hank!" "Good day.....?" Wait a minute, how did she know that he goes by Hank? Only close family members and friends called him that.

Well there was only one way to find out. He soon discussed it with his family members to have their input on the situation. Of course they'd object to it. But on the other hand, there wasn't too many careers that needed animators. So it was a split decision amongst them. Hank said, "Look, if there's anything fishy going on with the place then I'll leave immediately and never look back. But if this is my shot at having a good career, then I need to risk it in order to make it." They finally came to an agreement on the matter when he said this. "By the way, NO ONE tell great granddad about this! Understand?!" They understood completely.

And so now coming back to the present, Hank was in a taxi with all his stuff in tow. As the driver pulled up to the building he thought, "Ok, let's see what this hall of nightmares is made of. Bendy, please don't kill me!"

To be continued...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So~? How was it~?  
> I'm sorry if this was a small chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time!
> 
> Anyways~  
> Hope you all have a blessed day~  
> Heaven signing out! 
> 
> PEACE!!!


	4. Chapter 3: Meeting the Drews

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hank is about to meet Joey's family that has totally redone the Studio. How will this all turn out?

As soon as he looked up at the outside of the building he thought, "Well one thing is for sure is that when she said that she had straightened the place up; she meant it!" The building itself looked entirely different from the pictures in the photos from his great gramps' stuff. Structurally, it looked like it had been rebuilt from the ground up. When he looked again, he noticed that the building had a fresh coat of paint on as well. The colors were a nice, warm, and inviting whites, browns, and blacks. He sighed and decided to finally step into the place. The automatic double doors opened with a nice chime that let anyone in the building that someone had entered from the front entrance. The layout of the lobby looked similar to that of a fancy hospital's. But had a certain sophistication to it. The lighting was halfway dimmed and there were a couple of fancy but comfortable sofas and chairs along with a few small tables with a couple of magazines on top. Which, he was guessing was the waiting area. There was also a few TV screens that were placed in various spots throughout both the lobby, and to his guessing, the building. But the most that stood out was the huge desk, which he was guessing was where the secretary sat at, and the small but fancy looking chandelier that hung in the middle of the lobby. 

This was an impressive looking setup! How in the world did this woman could afford this much change to an dilapidated old building and he didn't want to think about the renovation and furnishing costs. And of course along with all the other expenses like plumbing, electricity, and most importantly, paychecks for the employees. He slowly and hesitatingly went up to the front desk and rung the little service bell to see if there was anyone here yet. He waited and waited and waited but there was still no one here. He thought that he might've come a little early so as he was about to leave, he heard a loud crash coming from the back room behind the service desk. This caused him to almost jump out of his skin. He hesitatingly and sheepishly said, "H-hello? Is someone there?" No response. He gulped, he set his stuff down gently on the floor, and summoning all his courage, he ventured behind the desk. He opened the door in the back and peeked his head in to see if there was anyone there. 

What laid there in the room was a scattered mess of paperwork and video reels. Especially the huge pile of paperwork and files that laid before him. The mess was about the size of a small leaf pile. Total chaos. He slowly walked up to it and wondered who could've done this. Whoever did this looked like they accidentally pulled off all the files from off their shelves and onto the floor and didn't bother to clean it up. He then caught a glimpse of an open file of him that laid on top of the pile. He leaned over to pick it up, but before he could, the pile started to move. He flinched back, and what sprung forth from the pile wasn't a inky monster but a messy inky black haired girl. She looked fairly young, pale skinned, and had cute freckles along the bridge of her nose. And as soon as she stood up she straightened up her hair and clothes. She wore a white buttoned up blouse and a medium length black skirt. As she parted her hair, he noticed that she had the most pretty green eyes. It was then that she noticed that he was staring at her and almost tumbled over the paperwork. "H-h-hello? And who might you be sir?!" As soon as she said this, he was snapped out of his trance and said, "W-well, my name is Henry Stein? And I came here for the position for one of the main animators. I was here for over an hour and no one came into see me. Am I too early?" "O-oh....." She stuttered and stumbled her words and picked up his file that was beside her. She checked it thoroughly and said, "I'm so sorry sir! I was supposed to be in the lobby at my desk, but I was sorting out the paperwork in the back room. But in the midst of doing that, I fell asleep. And I'm usually a heavy sleeper so not a whole lot of noise wakes me up. And when I woke up I came to pull your file from the shelf. But then everything came falling down on me! I swear I TOLD mother that we needed a filing cabinet instead of these blasted book shelves!" Mother? Did she mean....? "Are you by any chance the daughter of Miss Jacqueline Drew?" "Oh! Um yes! My name is Emily Drew! It's nice to meet you Mr. Stein!" "Please, call me Hank. And let's see if we can sort out this mess shall we?" He gave her a caring smile and as he did, she somewhat blushed. "Y-y-yes! Let's! Before mother comes back from shopping!"

Within the hour they both straightened up the mess and had gotten tea and cookies out and chatted for a bit. That was, until Miss Drew came back. She wore the same thing as her daughter did and had guessed it was some form of uniform for the company. She also had the same color hair as her daughter did as well. Only, her eyes were a sky blue instead of a forest green like her daughter's. Like mother like daughter scenario? It was then that Hank explained the whole situation. "Well it's no surprise that my daughter did that, she's a bit clumsy. Anyways, no interview is needed for I have already investigated you and I think that you are PERFECT for the position for lead animator! Let's just call this an apology for all that my grandfather put you and your family through." Investigated? "Oh, you don't need to do that! I'm just happy that you would even consider hiring me." "It's no problem dearie. Anything for the Stein family! Now let's get your stuff into your new office and then I'll drive you to your new dorm room." Dorm room? He was staying on the property? And now that he thought about it, why was she so eager to get him started so soon? Oh, well, he'll just figure it out one step at a time. 

As soon as he got settled, he called his family and told them all that happened and that he was alright. But his family told him to be wary of the Drews. They were not to be trusted, and seeing as how Miss Drew "investigated" him, he was especially to be cautious of her. He took their word for it, wished them the best, and hung up. As he flopped down on his mattress, he started to slowly close his eyes till he peacefully fell asleep. But little did he know that someone was watching him through the vents. "Little ol' Henry peacefully sleeping aye? Well not for lo~ng~......

To be continued...


	5. Profiles of the First Three of Hank's Toons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just some profiles on some new characters that are coming to the next chapter~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like them! I put a lot of thought into making them and their backgrounds.
> 
> Enjoy!!!

Name: Betty the Bat

Characteristics: A little shorter than Bendy by a couple of inches. Wears a black, cute, and puffy Victorian dress and has cute black sandals. She has black hair that's put into pigtails that look like little bat wings. She also has little vampire teeth and bat wings on her back. Loves to play pranks on others. Very mischievous but deeply cares for her friends and family. Her father is the younger brother of the legendary Dracula and is one of the leading Duke's of the Underworld. Her mother is the ruler of the succubi and the imps that help them. But is one of the many big league leaders of the Underworld. 

CAUTION: She's as cute as she is deadly. So don't fall for her innocent looking smile!!!!! 

Appearance in the show/episode name: A Little Batty. 

She appears in the episode as a little bat that just flew from the Underworld, AKA, her home, and flew through the night till she came across Toon Town. She travels throughout the town creating all sorts of mischief. Including pranking the Butcher Gang. To which, they are not pleased. 

She then comes across a quaint looking home at the edge of town. AKA Bendy's house. She then decided to play a prank on him by making him think that the house was haunted. She was successful so far until Bendy called his friends Boris and Alice to help him. Alice performs one of her heavenly songs to draw out Betty and she succeeds in doing so. They were about to punish her when she started crying. She told them that she had run away from home because she had gotten in trouble with her parents because of her pranks on the residents in the Underworld. She thought her parents didn't love her anymore so she decided to go somewhere where people will love her AND her pranks. 

Bendy and crew felt bad for her. And Bendy took it upon himself to make her his honorary prank partner and little sister. She was overjoyed and gave him a big hug! Boris and Alice thought it was adorable~. But the moment was ruined when the Butcher Gang showed up and demanded that the little prankster come out and face their fury! The poor little thing was scared out of her wits! Bendy and crew go about TRYING to discuss this with them but the Butcher Gang wasn't having it. When they did finally capture Betty though, that's when she yelled for help. Bendy and crew almost succeeded in trying to get her back. But Edgar the spider caught her at the last minute and wrapped her up in spider thread and away from the three.

At the last resort, Betty cried out for her mom and dad to help her. And just like that, the ground began to shake and crack open. Two entities, a male vampire named Vlad and a succubus named Tazma appeared and beat the living crud out of the Butcher Gang for trying to injure their daughter. They only let them go only for them to promise to never touch her again. They agreed and ran as far away as possible.

The family was reunited and gave each other big hugs. But when they were about to leave for home, Betty told her parents that she wanted to stay with Bendy and his friends. Her parents were unsure at first but then Bendy promised to look after her and would let her go home whenever she liked.The couple smiled and agreed that she could stay. As long as she was good to her new big brother and his friends. She mock saluted her parents and ran towards Bendy and crew and hugged them deeply. 

Related to: Vlad the vampire (father),   
Tazma the succubus (mother), Dracula the vampire (uncle), Rosalia the vampire (aunt), Rosabella and Ivan the vampire (cousins).

Name: Connie the Coyote

Characteristics: She's about the same height as boris. She has black fur and a cute 1920's bob hair style. She has a cute short snout, a long bushy tail and pointy ears. Her preferred wardrobe are modestly long dresses that vary from sundresses to ballroom dresses. She has dresses and good shoes, (usually wears modest sized heels), for EVERY occasion and she LOVES to shop and to care of her flower gardens. Unfortunately she's the daughter of the Coyote Mob Boss that secretly runs the black markets in Toon Town. Her twin brother is next in line to be boss. She's a very independent woman who starts her own flower shop in Toon Town. While her mother is a famous fashion designer that travels the country every now and then.

CAUTION: DON'T tick Connie off! Even though she has the patience of a saint, when push comes to shove, her temper outweighs her father's and brother's combined.

Appearance in the show/episode name: Coyote Mob Love

She appears in the episode coming out of her quaint flower shop with a watering can, ready to water her flowers. But before she could, Bendy and crew came FLYING from around the corner. They were being chased by the Butcher Gang because Bendy and Betty set off paint bombs in their bathroom. (Don't ask me HOW they managed to do that 😬) 

Connie heard the screaming but before she could react, Betty, who was in Bendy's arms, knocked the watering can out of her hands and it landed with the water splashed all over her. Boris saw this and offered to help her up and apologize for his friend's rudeness. As she gazed in his eyes, she KNEW that he was the one for her. 

The Butcher Gang caught up with them and was about to pounce on them, when Connie came to stand in front of the crew in a protective stance. She earned the trio if they even DARED to lay a finger of harm on either of them, they would be forced to face her and her family's wrath! The Butcher Gang was confused at first until they recognized her and made a beeline out of there.

Boris thanked Connie and asked how they can repay her. She thought for a moment and suggested that they attend a ball dance that her family was hosting next weekend. Boris wasn't sure at first, but everyone, including Bendy, was excited. And not wanting to ruin his friends' excitement, decided to agree to her deal.

That weekend came and Bendy and crew were all dressed up and ready to party. The crew arrives at the party to see so many rich and famous people in their best wear. Of course, Bendy and Betty had to be on their best behavior. To which they responded as "No promises!!!" Betty took turns dancing with Bendy, Alice, Boris, and even Connie. Bendy, being the flirtatious devil he was offered Alice a dance when a slow song came on. Alice blushed and accepted the offer. Connie wished that she had someone to do that with. And her wish came true when Boris shyly came up and offered her a dance with him. She was thrilled. She quickly snatched his hands and began to dance with him.

And this predicament didn't go unnoticed by Connie's father, Rodolfo, or as the family calls him, Big Daddy Coyote. After the dance he saunters up to the pair and introduces himself and bluntly asks if he would like to have a relationship with his daughter. Both of them were shocked. Connie embarrassed more than anything at her father's bluntness. Boris however blushed at this and smiled. But before Boris gave his answer, someone started shooting a pistol, thus starting a shootout and a total riot to break out.

But in the midst of all the chaos Boris ran to Connie to protect her from an incoming bullet. It grazed his arm and earned himself a sizable burn. He grunted in pain. Connie stared in horror. She started to tear up. She never meant for this to happen, and now she thought that she would never see him again after this chaotic mess. That was one of the cons of being in a mob family. If you aren't ready for a possible in any situation, you're sure to be killed. Especially when you have ties with normal people.

As she was about to give up on her love. Boris took her by the hand and squeezed it gently. He said it would be an honor to be in a relationship with her. To say that she was surprised was an understatement. She asked if he was sure, and started to list out all the possible outcomes that were considered "normal" for her family. He assured her that he had been in stickier situations with Bendy and his pranks than he did with her and her family. She then started to cry in happiness and started to seriously question Bendy's sanity. She carefully gave Boris a hug and kissed him on the cheek. 

By the end of everything no one was too seriously hurt and the culprit and his conspirators were caught. They were told that they were going to jail, but let's get real here. They were probably going to offed by the mob in secret and say it was an accident. But since then, Boris has been welcomed with open arms to the Coyote Mob family. Making him the first wolf in a pack of coyotes. But of course Bendy, Alice, and little Betty were considered as friends of the family as well.

Boris' life just got a whole new level of interesting.

Related to: Rodolfo (father), Genie (mother), Bloyd (twin brother), etc….(family too big to list out).

Name: Angelo the Cupid

Characteristics: Blonde and curly hair. Pale skin, white angel wings that are tinted red at the end. Wears greek like clothing and resembles a young Spartan warrior. He is the halfbreed son of Cupid and an Amazonian woman warrior who gave her allegiance to the Heavens to protect her new family and the angels of love. He is mostly a well behaved child, but when provoked, he gets very mischievous. He is being trained how to fight and how to do a Cupid's job even though he is very young.

CAUTION: Very emotional when it comes to his hobbies and interests. Prepare for Hell if you should underestimate his strength and intelligence.

Appearance in the show/episode name: Head over Heels in Trouble

Bendy and crew were in a flowery meadow, playing around. Alice and Connie were talking to each other about their lives and interests and such. While Bendy and Boris were relaxing and sleeping in the sun. Betty, however, was all alone by herself in the middle of the field making flower crowns, bracelets, and necklaces for her friends and family. While she was humming a tune that Alice taught her, little did she know that she was being spied on from the heavenly clouds.

Angelo was minding his own business and just relaxing on a cloud on a sunny day. But then he heard a sweet little melody coming from the world below. He peered over and saw a little girl covered in black playing in a flower field while humming. He thought of her gothic and bat-like looks strange and out of place in a cheerful and lively flower field. But he couldn't resist the thought that she was cute and that her voice sounded almost angelic. She looked about the same age as he was and appeared friendly enough.

After an hour or so of watching her, he finally worked up the courage and decided to ask if he could play with her. And of course to ask her name. He flew down to the forest that was near where Betty was and hid behind a tree that was surrounded by bushes. He hid there for about fifteen minutes, too scared to do anything. That was, until Betty noticed the glow from his halo that was shining in a dark forest.

She asked who was there and heard a nervous whimper. She got curious and carefully got up to investigate who was there. When she was about two feet away from his hiding place, Angelo dared not move, until he heard her ask who was there behind the tree. He carefully peeked out from behind the tree and looked into her eyes. She was surprised to see a young blonde haired boy about her age hiding from her. She smiled with glee and introduced herself and asked if he wanted to play with her. Angelo thought about it and agreed and then introduced himself.

As the two got to know each other, they couldn't help the attraction towards each other. Betty taught him how to make flower jewelry and how to do some classic pranks. And he taught her the basics of how to aim with little bows and arrows, slingshots, etc. 

While the children were chatting away and having fun, the Butcher Gang was wandering around the field to see what to do to cause some trouble. Why? Because they were bored and wanted some fun. They saw the children chatting in the field and decided to mess with them. 

Meanwhile, Bendy and crew were looking for Betty so that they could go home. But they couldn't find her anywhere. That is, until they heard her scream and tell for help. They ran immediately to where the noise was coming from. They saw the Butcher Gang pulling her hair, pushing her around, and calling her and Angelo names. But before they could come to help them, they noticed the blonde haired boy magically pull out his little bow and arrows and threaten the gang. The gang seemed shocked at first but then they laughed and mocked at his attempts of defense. That seemed to last only a few seconds before Angelo launched a few Cupid arrows at a flock of crows nearby. 

The crows turned back to look at the gang with hearts in their eyes and chased them away from the children and probably to the next town over. Angelo accidentally said out loud that, that's what they get when they mess with his girl. He slapped his mouth shut and turned away from Betty embarrassed. Betty just blushed and smiled mischievously. She placed a flower crown on his head and gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed bright red and looked even more embarrassed. To which, she laughed, at his expense. 

Bendy and crew came running towards the children and asked if they were alright. Betty said that they were fine and she introduced them to Angelo, her new friend, (and crush). 

Soon a shining light came into view. And a beautiful warrior woman with wings and a handsome man appeared before them. They were Adonis and Salamandra. Also known as Cupid and the Warrior Angel. They proclaimed that they were watching their son and what he did and are very proud of him. They were wary of his new friends, especially Betty. But Angelo reassured them that they had good inside and that he was safe with them. He also asked them if he could stick around Toon Town to protect both the town and his friends. Just like his mom. They hesitantly agreed. But only if he practices his magic and warrior exercises daily. And that he visits them from time to time and calls them. Angelo smiled wide and agreed to their terms. So now both Toon Town and Bendy and friends had a new little love and guardian angel on their side. Watching over them and protecting them.

Related to: Adonis or Cupid (father), Salamandra (mother), Hades and Persephone (Godparents), Sakora and Secretice (God sister and brother)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How was it? Interesting I hope? Leave a comment or Kudos if you like. Always wanting to hear your opinions!
> 
> C ya next time!!!! 😉🤗

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo~?   
> How'd you all like it~?   
> Interesting right?   
> What's going to happen next? Who knows? Oh! But I do! So..... Sorry! You're going to find out later!😝  
> This is double-O3, signing out!!!😘


End file.
